swfanonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Golradir Súrion
Hüter und Wächter der Ewigkeit und der großen Flamme Golradir Súrion ist ein Jedi Ritter des alten Ordens. Er erlebte die Klonkriege und ging kurz nach der Ausrufung des Imperiums ins Exil in der Unbekannten Region. Während der Bürgerkriegszeiten verliert sich seine Spur. Interessanterweise taucht jedoch ein weiteren Golradir Súrion um die Zeiten der Verbannten und Lord Revan's auf. Die Zusammenhänge sind nicht klar, es existieren jedoch Ähnlichkeiten. Als Sith war er unter dem Namen Darth Galdramaour, einem Sith-Hexenmeister und Inquisitor, bekannt. Er ist ein Freund von Jacen Raven. Aussehen Golradir Súrion ist etwa 2,05m groß, kräftige Statur und durchtrainiert. Sein etwa Schulterlanges nachtschwarzes Haar trägt er meist glatt und locker zusammengebunden. Aufgrund eines Zwischenfalles in seiner Vergangenheit hat er vollständig schwarze Augen, womit nicht nur die Iris sondern wirklich das gesamte Auge mit gemeint ist. Meist trägt er ein schwarz-graues Lederoutfit, verfügt jedoch über genügend andere Outfits, darunter ein Nachbau von Revan's Rüstung und Maske, um sich den gegebenheiten anzupassen. Seine Lichtschwerter, eine Doppelklinge und eine einfache Monoklinge sind nahezu immer am Mann. Die Doppelklinge ist offensichtlich zu sehen, die Monoklinge verbirgt sich jedoch in einem speziellen Hartschalenholster an seinem rechten Stiefel. Neben der Bewaffnung trägt er links noch einen weiteren Schweren Sicherheitsblaster, was zur Standartausstattung der Crew seines Schlachtkreuzers gehört. Sein Aufrechter Gang zeigt, dass die Rückschläge ihn nicht belasten. Viel mehr strahlen sie Entschlossenheit und einwenig Stolz aus. Stolz auf das, was er bisher geleistet hat und das was er sicherlich noch leisten wird. Da die GALACTIC sein größter Schatz und stolz ist, werkelt er oft an ihr. Dadurch kann es schonmal vorkommen, dass er von kopf bis fuß in den Innereien des Kreuzers steckt und mit Öl verschmiert ist. Mit der Zeit hat er sich den Ruf eines Spezialisten für jede Art von Raumschiff erworben. Ein besonderes Merkmal, woran man ihn eigentlich immer erkennt, sind die Knochenauswüchse an seinen Unterarmen. Sie sind ein "Markenzeichen" seiner Spezies. Diese Knochenauswüchse zählen zu den letzten Überbleibseln der echsischen Herkunft der Wethraner. Biographie Dies ist mein Vermächtnis, mein Geschenk an die Zukunft, Gegenwart und Vergangenheit. Nehmt es und nutzt es Weise. Das Wissen soll euch leiten, doch gebt acht. So sehr es euch Helfen kann, genauso kann es euch zerstören. Wissen bedeutet Macht, wohl wahr! Doch zuviel Wissen ist nicht unbegrenzte Macht. Seid auf der Hut. Denn ich werde euch nicht alles offenbaren was ich weis. Denn dafür seid ihr noch nicht Reif! Die Jugend Mein Name ist Golradir Súrion. Das jedenfalls ist der Name den mir meine Eltern damals gaben. Ich selbst nutze viele andere, jenachdem was die Situation gerade von mir verlangt. Namen sind Schall und Rauch. Sie sind vergänglich, irrelevant und lenken meist doch nur von den Tatsachen ab. Meine Heimat liegt im den tiefen der Unbekannten Regionen. Genauer gesagt auf dem für die meisten Humanoiden lebensfeindlichen Planeten Orodruin wethrin. Lebensfeindlich, denn es ist die Hölle von einem Planeten. Aus der euren Sicht, dürfte es mich wohl noch nicht geben, denn soviel sei euch versichert: Denn obwohl ich derer schon über hundert Standart Sonnenumläufe zähle, bin ich jünger als alles hier! Wie schon viele meiner Verwandten gehöre ich dem Stamme der Feuerkrieger an. Doch ich bin einer der wenigen die das Geschenk der Flammenden erhalten haben: die Pyrokinese. So lernte ich schon früh meine Gabe zu nutzen und zu beherrschen. Denn sie durfte mich nicht beherrschen. Schon oft war es so, dass Brüder und Schwestern der Feuerkrieger von der Gabe korrumpierten und neutralisiert werden mussten. Neben diesem Psi-Training, erlernte ich auch die Kunst des Krieges. Schon immer war es für uns Wethraner ein wichtiger kultureller Bestandteil nicht nur Kämpfen zu können, sondern auch den Kampf, den Krieg zu einer Kunst zu machen. Egal ob Schwert, Stab, Bogen, Axt oder modernste Schusswaffen, alles bringt uns weiter. Und die Fehler die man begeht, lehren einen für die Zukunft. Bis hin in einem Alter von knapp 12 meiner Jahren, das in etwa das dreifache der Standartjahren entspricht, blieb ich auf meiner Heimatwelt. Ich lernte fleißig, trainierte. Aufbruch in eine neue Welt Irgendwann hatten wir dann den ersten Kontakt. Bisher lebten wir immer ziemlich für uns alleine. Kaum Besucher. Und die wenigen Händler oder Expeditionen ignorierten unsere Welt und unser Sonnensystem. Doch nicht diese. Sie überraschten uns völlig. Unsere Weltraumverteidigung war nachlässig, unsere Piloten unerfahren, denn seit Jahrhunderten mussten sie schon keine Einsätze mehr fliegen. Der Hyperraum brach urplötzlich auf und brachte den Tod in Form vieler hundert Raumschiffe und noch mehr Kriegern. Ihre Technik im Kampf war geprägt von Emotionen, gewaltigen und hasserfüllten Gefühlen. Während unsere besten Krieger, angeführt von den Priestern, sich formierten wurde ich ausgeschickt um die Feindtruppen zu beobachten. Im Schutz der Nacht verlies ich unsere zur Festung gewordene Hauptstadt und schlich mich durch die Berge zum Feind. Hunderte kleinere Schiffe, wohl Landungsschiffe, waren ein paar dutzend Clicks von der Hauptstadt gelandet. Sie hatten es geschafft im Schutz der ersten Welle durch unsere Raum- und Bodenabwehrstellungen zu kommen und zu landen. Die lage war ernst denn tausende Krieger des Feindes machten sich für einen Angriff bereit. Etwas womit niemand auf Wethran rechnete. Nachdem ich diese Entdeckung gemacht hatte eilte ich los. Ich suchte den Schnellsten Weg zurück in die Stadt. Unterwegs musste ich immer wieder in kurze Kämpfe eingreifen, denn unsere Scouts und die Späher des Feindes, die sich selbst "Sith" nannten, kollidierten immer wieder. In der Stadt zurück brach auch schon das Chaos los. Die Sith hatten erkannt, dass sie nicht durch unsere Abwehr kamen und begannen mit der Bombarierung unserer Stellungen und der Städte. Die Bodentruppen griffen zeitgleich die Stationen für die Schilde an. Diese Schlacht dauerte mehrere tage an. Dennoch urplötzlich verschwanden die Angreifer. Und zurück blieb nichts weiter als ein nahezu verwüsteter Planet. Erst viel später erkannten wir, dass es sich bei diesem Angriff um einen uralten Illusionszauber der Sith handelte. Wetrhin lag in Schutt und Asche. Wir selbst waren den Verlockungen der Finsternis erlegen. Und wir hatten dafür unsere Strafe gezahlt. Eine immense und Hohe Strafe. Die dunkle Bedrohung und die Pfade der Macht Die Klonkriege links|miniatur|Golradir Súrion zu Zeiten der Klonkriege The Exile Knapp 50 Jahre war es nun her, dass ich meine Heimat verlassen hatte. Der Jedi-Orden empfand mein Handeln als Falsch, meine Herangehensweise an die Macht, mein Einsatz in den Klonkriegen. Aber was wusste der Orden denn schon? Sie hingen hinter ihrem Kodex fest und konnten sich nicht weiterentwickeln. Daher entschloss ich auch den Orden zu verlassen. Ich wurde zu einem der Verlorenen. So kam es, dass ich nun hier auf der Welt Ziost sitze und die andere Seite studiere. Einfälitig, die Jedi glauben es gäbe eine Dunkle und eine Helle Seite. Auch diese Sith glaubten dies. Doch wenn ich glaubte Ruhe zu finden, so irrte ich mich. Die Klonkriegen waren vorbei und es herrschte Frieden und Ordnung. Doch nicht lange. Einige aus dem Orden folgten mir, denn sie sahen eine große Dunkelheit kommen. Auch ich spürte sie: eine gewaltige Dunkle Wolke. Während wir uns zurück zogen und auf einem Asteroiden in der Nähe von Polis Masa ein neues Zuhause errichteten begann es. Es waren es unscheinbare Übergriffe, Angebliche Resteinheitend er Droidenarmee. Über unsere Kontakte jedoch erfuhren wir, dass die Jedi-Kommandooffiziere reihenweise verschwanden. Und zwar immer da, wo es angebliche Überfalle gab. Auch von den Klonen war darauf hin nichts mehr zu hören. Nach nur knapp 18 Monaten waren von den zehntausenden Mitgliedern des Jedi-Ordens nur knapp 100 am Leben. Unter ihnen die Großmeister Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi und Mace Windu. Jedi-General Skywalker war seit etwa 10 Monaten auf einer Mission in der Nähe des Mustafar-Sektors verschollen. Seit dem selben Tag jedoch gab es Gerüchte über einen neuen Lord der Sith. In eine komplett schwarze Rüstung getaucht, eine Rote Klinge führend, kommandierte er mehrere legionen schwarzer Soldaten an. Aus dem Verborgenen beobachteten ich und meine Brüder des öfteren wie dieser Kommandeur Welten überfiel, die Bewohner einfing und versklavte. Und immer wieder diese Soldaten, rein äußerlich ähnelten sie unseren GAR-Truppen, wären sie nicht schwarz. Kurz drauf entbrannten die ersten wahrlichen gefechte. GAR-Truppen und die Schattensoldaten, wie sie mittlerweile genannt wurden, führten einen erbitterten Kampf um einen geheimen Planeten mit Klonanlagen, dem Herz unserer GAR-Truppen. Neue Hinweise des republikansichen Geheimdienstes (kurz RGD) bestätigten die Vermutung eines neues Sith-Imperiums. Ausgehend von einer Welt im Tiefenkern, hatte ein Dunkler Lord der Sith namens Darth Sidious zusammen mit seinem Schüler Darth Vader, weite Teile der Unbekannten Regionen erobert und zu einem Reich geformt. Nun griff er mit Flotten, Soldaten und Droiden die Republik an. Direkt nach einem bereits unschönen Krieg. Und als ob das nicht genug war, griffen am Jahrestag der Beendigung der Klonkriege die Sithtruppen Coruscant direkt an. Vollkommen überraschend verloren die Republik schnell über die Hälfte ihrer Schiffe und Soldaten. Der Jedi-Tempel wurde erbittert belagert. Der Vortex Ein Neubeginn? Nur langsam kam die kleine Truppenkontigente auf dem ganzen Schiff wieder zu sich. Die Kämpfe waren erstmal eingestellt, denn das Schlund-System und die Forschungsstation der Sith waren verschwunden. Antriebs- und Steuerlos treibte der gewaltige Sternenzerstörer BELLATOR durch die Leere. Glücklicherweise lief die Lebenserhaltung und auch einige Sensoren. Der Kommandotrupp unter meinem Kommando hatte sich auf der Brücke gehalten, der Sith-Kommandant war ebenfalls hier und wurde von meinen Soldaten bewacht. Wir wussten nicht wo wir waren, denn die Navigationscomputer und auch der Große Hauptcomputer des Schiffs kannten die Sternenbilder und die Konstellationen der Sternen nicht. Sie waren uns völlig fremd. Während die Gefechte wieder aufbrannte, versuchten wir das Rätsel zu lösen. Zwangsläufig holten wir die Sith-Offiziere hinzu, denn es konnte sein, dass wir in ein ihnen bekanntes Terretorium verschlagen wurden. Aber auch sie, allen voran ihr Commander, waren ratlos wie wir. Gefangen in der Leere blieb uns nur eines übrig: Wir schlossen einen Pakt um unsere Männer und Frauen zu retten. Eine Gruppe allein war nicht in der Lage zurück in die Heimat zu bringen, daher mussten wir zusammen arbeiten. Meine knapp 6000 Männer und Frauen und Commander Harkun's überlebende Sturmregiment von etwa 5000 Personen. Noch immer viel zu wenige, aber besser wie nichts. Während er mir das Kommando als quasi Sieger überlies, ernannte ich ihn zu meinem Stellvertretter, wohlwissend das ich ihm nicht trauen konnte. Dennoch hatte ich ihn lieber in meiner direkten Nähe und konnte ihn so kontrollieren, als das er irgendwo im Verborgenen eine Meuterei anzetteln konnte. Doch ich hatte mich dahin gehend sehr getäuscht. Die nun vereinte Crew begann mit den notwendigstens Reparaturen und Instandsetzungen. Unter der Crew kam schnell ein neuer Name für das Schiff auf: DESTINY. Und sie war auch unser Schicksal, weswegen wir den alten Imperialen Namen von der Hülle entfernten und das SChiff in BSD DESTINY umbenannten. Glücklicherweise waren die hydronponischen Anlagen und auch Vorräte an Bord gewesen. Rationalisierungen waren dennoch notwendig. Schleppen bekamen wir weitere Teile der Sensoren ans Laufen, ebenso auch die Sublichtmotoren. Nach knapp drei Wochen blinden Treiben gelang uns eine Peilung: Wir befanden uns in den Unbekannten Regionen. Etwa 6000 Lichtjahre von Coruscant weg. Niemand kannte die Region, aber nun wussten wir, wo wir hin mussten. Aber gleichzeitig stellten wir auch fest, dass unsere Sternenkarten vollkommen Falsch waren. Trotz dem Wissen um unsere Position anhand markanter Sonnenfeuer, die selbst nicht auf der richtigen Stelle zu sein schienen, waren die Sternenbilder und karten die vom Hauptcomputer neu berechnet wurden Fehlerhaft. Was dann jedoch von der Wissenschaftsabteilung uns mitgeteilt wurde, war ein derber Schlag. Das Schwarze Loch des Schlund-System, der Nexus, hatte uns nicht nur durch die Galaxie geschleudert... Nein, wir befanden uns knapp 4000 Jahre in der Vergangenheit! Eine neue Linie Ausstattung, Ausrüstung und Co Die BSD Destiny Bei der BSD Destiny handelt es sich um einen Bellator-Klasse Sternenzerstörer. Im Zuge einer Mission sollte er eine Neuartige Waffe des Imperiums vernichten, welches die Bruderschaft der Sith bedrohte. jedoch kam es zu einer unvorhergesehenen Zwischenfall, der ihn und den Sternenzerstörer weit in die Vergangenheit schleuderte. Die GALACTIC rechts|miniatur|150px|Die Galactic Die GALACTIC ist der persönlichen Raumkreuzer des Grauen Wächters Súrion. Seit der Übernahme durch Golradir Súrion hat das Schiff schon viele Modifikationen und Umbauten erlebt. Einige behaupten es sei, sieht man von der Außenhülle mal ab, kein einziges Originalteil mehr in dem Schiff verbaut. Die Waffen links|miniatur|Golradir Súrion's Lichtschwert PrimePrime ist Golradir's erste Schwert, welches er baute nachdem er aus dem Orden verstoßen wurde. Der Griff des Schwertes ist ca. 37 cm lang und hat einen Durchmesser von etwa 4 cm. Es besteht aus einer Phyriklegierung die teils brüniert wurde. Im Inneren ist ein viridianischer Kristall enthalten, der allerdings eine blutrote Klinge projeziert. Unterstützt wird die Klinge von einem Bondar-Kristall und einem Velmor-Edelstein unterstützt. rechts|miniatur|Golradir Súrion's Doppel-Lichtschwert DaarDaar ist Golradir's zweites Schwert. Es ist eine Doppelklinge, deren beiden blutroten Feuerkristalle einzeln oder Zusammen aktiviert werden können. Auch dieser Griff ist aus einer Phyriklegierung gebaut. Zusätzlich existieren ein und ausziehbare Klauen an den Emittern aus Beskar. Ein Sigil-''' und ein '''Qixoni-Kristall unterstützen hier die Klinge. Die Waffen wurde beide mit Hilfe eines uralten wethranischen Rituals erbaut. Dies führt dazu, dass beide Waffen bei aktivierter Klinge eine sengende Hitze ausstrahlen, weswegen sie oft auch Schwerter des Flammengottes bezeichnet wurden. Die Rüstung von Darth Galdramaour Beziehungen Leyundra Shalnyrr Jedi Meister Mascaren da Gonozal Golradir Súrions Jedi Meister. Verstorben Darth Vortean Hohepriester Bulëoreion Annúnfân Angaost Hohepriester Bulëoreion Annúnfân Angaost war Golradir's Lehrmeister auf seiner Heimatwelt. Neben der Ausbildung der jungen Feuerkrieger unterrichtete der Hohepriester den jungen Krieger persönlich in der Kunst des Schwertes und des Bogens. Beides waren die von Angaost bevorzugten Waffen, die auch hohes traditionelles Ansehen auf Orodruin wethrin geniessen. Den Hohepriester und Golradir Súrion verbindet mehr als nur eine Schüler-Lehrer-Beziehung, denn nach dem Tode von Golradir's Eltern übernahm der Hohepriester eine Art Vaterrolle für ihn. Revan Shyrak Jaster Storm Jaster Storm, Großmeister der Jedi, bzw der Enklave des Lichts. Als Freund und Helfer immer zur Seite. Doch manchmal ist er auch sehr zurückhaltend Darth Venku Ein Guter Freund, der alte Venku. Obwohl er den Ansichten der Dunklen Seite folgt, sind seine Unterhaltungen mit ihm immer lehrreich und eine willkommene Abwechslung. Kakon Malificatus Kai-Wan Light Kai-Wan Light, ja ein Wohl sehr begnadeter Mensch. Er hat eine Menge Potential, aber er ist schwankend. Geduld ist nicht immer seine größte Stärke. Dennoch vertraut der Rat ihm viel an. Schauen wir mal, wie er sich entwickelt. Axxion Ohja, Axxion. Sehr fleißig und wissbegierig. Er ist Ritter Lights Schüler geworden. Ich denke es gibt nur wenige die wirklich so gut zusammen passen würden. Neev Krytek Neev Krytek, mein Grauer Padawan, ein Akolyth. Bisher hat er sich durchaus Positiv geschlagen. Und sowohl Commander Doran, meine Sicherheitschefin, als auch Captain Rhade sind der Meinung ihn zum zweiten kommandierenden Offizier der DESTINY zu machen. Ich bin mir aber noch nicht sicher. Warten wir mal ab. Karos Ligar Karos Ligar, ehemals ein Guter Hüter des Grauen Ordens. Doch leider muss ich sagen, wie so oft, verbarg sich hinter der Schale mehr, als das was man vermutete. Er verriet den Orden, die Akademie. Und auch die Macht. Ich vermute mal, dass die Dunklen Gefahren dort draußen ihn vernebelten oder beeinflussten. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hoffe ich es sogar. Sonst werde ich ihn, sollte ich jemals wieder auf ihn stoßen, zum Schutze derer ich verantwortlich bin, Töten müssen. Darth Korrutas Ja Darth Korrutas. Irgendwie ist er mehr Sith als Dunkler Jedi. Zumindest als die meisten hier auf der Akademie. Schwer zu durchschauen, aber in der Regel doch immer für das Wohl der anderen und der Akademie offen. Darth Cyro Wenn es so etwas wie einen Gegenspieler oder Feind in der Akademie geben würde, so wäre Darth Cyro mit Sicherheit der qualifizierteste für diesen Posten. Auch wenn es nicht so ist, dass Súrion ihn nicht leiden kann, so ist er auch nicht sein Freund... Darth Deshron Darth Cryyath Soundtrack [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOYhIrvCq0M Track 01 - The Awakening (Subway to Sally - Niemals)] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=guk82_CFCHg Track 02 - Entering the Battlefield (Nightwish - End of all Hope)] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ovZxa7KYRu0 Track 03 - Doom of Wethran (Nightwish - Creek Mary's Blood)] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U7WtsUYO2hA Track 04 - The Clone Wars (Manowar - Warriors of the World)] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2nUFp8wLIms Track 05 - Into a Dark Era - A Great Sith-Empire (Dream Evil -We are the choosen Ones)] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFbcH4l2y4Q Track 06 - Rise of the DESTINY (AC-DC - War Maschine)] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nUqP35FjbWE Track 07 - One more Battle: Into the Nexus (Basil Poledouris - OST Conan the barbarian - Anvil of Crom)] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jm8UWrHSIdY Track 08 - A new Future will never Ends (Enya - Adiemus )] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2qQf1iZZ87Q Track 09 - Guardian of Time (Subway to Sally - Einsam)] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCR5zEdCaqw Track 10 - Desire for home (InExtremo - Vollmond)] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_T4lzDUxNlk Track 11 - Darkness surrounds me (Sabaton - Primo Victoria)] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QWTzZAC_Nhs Track 12 - The War begins (Sabaton - The Price of a Mile)] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p2CWbE9FTvQ Track 13 - Awaking Dark Forces - I AM SITH! Rise of Darth Galdramaour (Sabaton - The Art of War)] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2p1BdsrD4uQ Track 14 - Guardian of Time returns - A Grey Knightmaster (Sabaton - Back in Control)] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYFYjdrEVIY Track 15 - A Dream (Schandmaul - Geas Traum)] to be continued Hintergrund Entstehung Der Charakter Golradir Súrion entstand, als ich Anfang 2009 der Order of the Force beigetretten bin. Golradir ist ursprünglich ein reiner Jedi-Charakter, der einige Tendenzen zum Grauen Ritter entwickelt. Als Vorbilder dienten Qui-Gon Jinn und Jolee Bindu. Seitdem hat er viele Formen und Versionen bekommen Der Name Golradir Súrion ist eine angebliche Übersetzung der Wörter Drache und Phoenix aus dem Quenya der Elbensprache von Tolkien. Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi-Ritter Kategorie:Order of the Force Kategorie:Wethranier Kategorie:Graue Ritter Kategorie:Machtbegabte